A New Start
by studioghiblirocks
Summary: Makoto is very dense. Haru is not. Fluff and confession ensue. From a prompt on MarukaPromts on tumblr. EDIT: fixed the perspective changes. I didn't realize my dashes didn't make it in before. sorry!


We walked home from school as usual. Makoto was by my side, and we were just being our usual quiet selves. This is why I love Makoto. We don't need to talk when we're together. Silence is normal and comforting. It's how I realized we were more than friends. These quiet walks allowed me to think. My mind would wander, and while at first it was mostly on swimming, my focus gradually shifted. I started thinking more about the team, Rin, and eventually it all boiled down to Makoto.

He was always there as we walked, and didn't seem to notice my change. Of course, he was obviously going through his own change, so he was busy. But still, he was dense. I knew how things were between us because he treats me so special. How could the one doing the treating not notice? And now that I knew I loved him, he should have sensed it, right? Was I wrong?

Every day as we walked home I considered grabbing his hand. But I couldn't. Makoto had always been the one to pull me forward, and I didn't want to deny him that. I would wait. For once in my life, I was the one waiting.

Haru was distant lately. And for once, I had no clue why. Everything was going great lately. The club was closer than ever, and Rei truly belonged, thanks to Nagisa. Even Rin wasn't causing issues. Yet Haru was distant. He didn't seem to be angry, or upset over anything. Just in very deep thought. I swear I saw him trying not to smile one day. It just didn't make sense. Even though we were closer now, I couldn't tell what was wrong. I was thinking about Haru more as we walked, yet paying less attention to him. It was a really vexing situation.

Class was boring. Why couldn't they hold it in the pool? I would pay attention then. Of course, Makoto's seat was next to mine, so I wasn't that bored. He was staring again. He really didn't know he loved me. It made no sense. After two more perplexing hours, it was lunch time, and as usual we headed out to the roof.

I sat next to Haru at lunchtime, like always. He was still distant, and still weirdly and distant. I would ask Nagisa later, since he picked up on these things better than I did. "Here, Haru, have some of my broccoli, I got too much. " I handed him some of my lunch, since he never packed vegetables. It was my job to make sure he ate right.

"I don't want it. It's looks like a tree. I don't eat trees." He was being surprisingly childish today. It was adorable, really. "Haru, please eat it. It worries me that you only eat fish." He shook his head, "Still don't want to."

Nagisa was laughing now. He was only encouraging Haru like that, "Nagisa please don't encourage him. Haru, I'm putting this in your bento. Eat it." With that I dropped the broccoli right on top of his mackerel. Nagisa burst out laughing, "Mako-chan, Haru-chan! You two are such a married couple!" He fell over with mirth. I was stunned, and Haru had the little smug smile again.

What was this feeling? He was only joking right? Were we really like that? Scenes of our friendship flashed through my head. It was true. I loved Haru, I loved him so much. And he loved me too. Suddenly, he attitude lately made sense. He was waiting for me to realize this. I was shocked. I had never even considered this possibility. Yet here it was. I was in love with Haruka Nanase.

I needed to act on this before it was too late. I stared at him, that sweet, amused face. Quickly, I ducked my head and pecked him right on the cheek. Nagisa screamed with excitement, and Rei was..clapping? Haru turned his head toward me and kissed me back, but right on the nose. "Not on the lips in public," he whispered, smiling against my nose. I took that as a challenge and kissed him softly on the lips. We smiled against each other's lips, and after Haru put his bento down, I hugged him tightly. I was never letting go. He hugged me back, and I knew this was the start of something great.


End file.
